


every star in the universe, we were going to see them all

by everythingisconnected



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gallifrey, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: inspired by 12 and missy's relationship in season 10. theta (the doctor) and koschei (the master) were close friends at the academy before they became enemies. the story of how theta's "man crush" caused their friendship to develop into something more.





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I became obsessed with this pairing as soon as I watched the second half of season 10 tbh. especially the doctor's chat with bill on the roof, implying him and the master could've had a thing at the academy.
> 
> I've never actually watched any of classic who, so sorry if the rest of the Deca are OOC. I just gave them the personalities of normal teenagers, because that's kind of what they are, and it's pre-canon anyway, so it hopefully shouldn't matter too much.
> 
> Basically this fic is a mixture of the scraps of canon we get along with stuff I've read on TARDIS wikia and my own headcanons. 
> 
> Not E-rated until the final chapter though.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated! Also nice comments lol. They're my validation to keep writing.

The 8-year-old stared at the high-rise ceiling of his Prydonian chapter dorm room. 

The symbols blurred together through the tears he was trying to desperately hold back. No one could see him cry. He’d been told enough times, when he was sobbing in his bed alone, back home in that barn on that mountain, that he’d never make a Time Lord if he went on like this. He had to be strong. 

Maybe one day he’d even get his own TARDIS.

That had become his dream the moment he’d stepped away from the untempered schism. He’d seen all of time and space; the raw power of the vortex pouring through his young head. And it was beautiful.

Everything out there, so much to see.

All he wanted was to run away.

The blond-haired boy rolled over onto his side, yanking the duvet over his head. He felt safer under here, none of the other students in the dorm could see his moment of weakness.

Well, all but one apparently.

He heard a tap on his shoulder.

“Who is it?” he mumbled from under the duvet.

“Um…”

The boy peeked over the duvet to see another, darker-haired boy sitting on the side of his bed.

“I heard you crying,” the dark-haired boy said. “Is everything OK?”

“Y-yeah,” the fair-haired boy stuttered, wiping at his tears. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Was it the schism?” the other boy asked. “I understand how you feel. I’ve felt weird ever since I stared into that thing.”

The fair-haired boy finally cracked a smile, sitting up in his bed. “I guess. I mean, I’m nervous about starting the Academy. Everything’s so formal and serious.”

The dark-haired boy laughed. “I know, all the elders walk around like shells with anything interesting drained out of them.”

“Why stay here when everything interesting is out there?” the fair-haired boy glanced up to the single window on the ceiling, which showed the stars in the sky. “That’s where I’d rather be.”

The other boy looked up with him. “Me too.”

Maybe he wasn’t so alone after all. Finally, another like him, who despised the formalness of the elder Time Lords, had a taste for adventure. These two would eventually get to know each other very well.


	2. Friendship

“Theta, you’re so slow!”

The fair-haired boy desperately tried to catch up with his friend, who was quite far ahead of him now. Koschei had always been the fastest runner out of the two, during their break from the Academy when they’d visit their families. Theta was staying at Koschei’s father’s estate, which to their advantage happened to be surrounded by fields of red grass.

“Kosch, wait up!” Theta yelled out, panting heavily. His friend slowed down in the distance, and Theta could tell he was rolling his eyes.

“Thete, you run like a human!” the darker-haired boy laughed, giving his friend a playful shove when he finally caught up. “Even I can’t believe you’re a Time Lord sometimes. Useless.”

“Thanks,” Theta collapsed down onto the grass, gazing up at the darkening sky. “Great to know I can always count on my best friend to shower me with compliments.”

“Asshole,” Koschei smirked, then began jogging in the opposite direction. “I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Kosch!” Theta turned around. “Don’t you dare go stargazing without me!”

“You’re too slow!” his friend laughed as he sped up. “I don’t stargaze with humans!”

Theta huffed, reluctantly getting to his feet and running after the other boy. By now Koschei was so far ahead he could no longer see him; he was probably lying in their spot over the other side of the mountain. Theta’s hearts were betraying him today, maybe Koschei had a point. He definitely had the stamina of a human at the moment.

When Theta finally reached the peak, he shook his head when he saw his friend in their spot as usual, hands behind his head and lying in the grass.

“You idiot,” Theta muttered fondly, joining Koschei’s side. 

“You’re the idiot,” Koschei replied, but neither of them really meant it. It was just their usual friendly banter.

“I’m the one who’s been passing more tests than you, so who’s the idiot now?”

Koschei rolled his eyes. “Shut up, I’m totally better at piloting a TARDIS than you though.”

Theta sighed, admiring how many stars were showing themselves tonight for them. “OK, fine, I’ll give you that.”

They were silent for a moment, just staring side by side at the incredible view above them. Some of Gallifrey’s moons were also dotted among the stars, bathing them in soft grey light.

Theta contently let his eyes fall shut for a second. “Wouldn’t it be wonderful?”

“Huh?” Koschei glanced over at his friend curiously.

“To visit every single star in the sky?”

“I guess,” the dark-haired boy smiled. “I’d love to see one explode.” He added.

Theta scoffed. “Wasn’t what I had in mind, but we can see that too if you like.”

“Together?” Koschei took his friend’s hand in his, where they lay on the grassy mountain. 

“Is that a promise?” Theta rolled over onto his side. “Every star in the universe, we’ll see them all?”

“It’s a pact,” Koschei rolled over to face him. “When we get our first TARDIS.”

The two runaways shared an emotion-filled smile.


	3. Longing

Theta collapsed back on his bed, unable to contain his laughter.

“Theta, you really are something else,” his friend Drax, another member of their clique ‘the Deca’, said as he took a seat on his own bed next to Theta’s.

“The look on her face!” Theta exclaimed, “she’s so serious all the time! Then she looks in the mirror and sees the Silurian scales on her face!”

“You could get yourself expelled,” Drax shook his head, trying to supress a chuckle of his own. “All of us hate the Cardinals, but you and Kosch are going too far.”

“It was his idea,” Theta said. “He always comes up with the funniest pranks.”

“Like the time he made you fail in your practical by changing the centre of gravity in your lab to the ceiling?” another friend, Magnus, added from across the dorm.

“He’s an asshole,” the fair-haired boy chuckled. “But I love him.”

“Thete’s got a crush?” he heard a female voice behind him, it sounded like Ushas, who was looking up from her study.

“Shut up,” Theta whined, sat up against the back of his bed. “He’s my friend.”

“Tut tut,” Drax interrupted. “You know you’re not allowed to have crushes until you leave the Academy.”

“When have I ever cared about rules?” Theta replied. “And he’s not my crush.”

“Who’s not your crush?” Koschei chose that moment to stroll into the room, taking a seat on his bed next to Theta’s. 

“No one,” Theta tried to hide his slight blush. “I don’t have a crush.”

“Right,” Koschei said, as if he didn’t believe him. The others were snickering, and when Theta noticed he shot them all a glare.

“Anyway,” Theta enthusiastically leapt to his feet, eager to change the subject. “Now you’re back, I can show you the new device I made in tech.”

“He’s such a nerd,” Drax complained from behind them. “I’m totally failing tech.”

“He’s just jealous,” Theta whispered, grabbing his friend’s hand and almost dragging him out of the room.

“What’s it this time, Thete?” Koschei asked as they power-walked down the hall, still hand-in-hand.

“I called it a ‘sonic screwdriver’,” Theta exclaimed, reluctantly letting go of his friend’s hand. “I’m still trying to add the telepathic settings. But so far it can open locks, and affect any technology.”

“I can help you with the telepathic settings,” Koschei said. “Manual is for humans.”

“Thanks, Kosch,” Theta smiled at his friend. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

**

“Kosch, what on Gallifrey are you doing?”

His dark-haired friend peered through the ventilation shaft slats in front of him. “The meeting should be any minute now.”

“Blatant misuse of my sonic screwdriver,” Theta chuckled, shuffling forwards so he was lying next to his friend. They were pretty crushed together.

Koschei had to force back a laugh when the orderly high council and President entered the room, taking their seats at the long table. They immediately began their talks, holograms lighting up in the centre of the table.

“Watch this,” Koschei whispered, pointing the screwdriver at the hologram generator. 

“Kosch-“

_With a taste of your lips I’m on a ride! You’re toxic, I’m slipping under…_

The President immediately rose from his chair at the unfamiliar music blaring from the generators. The other council members looked angry and confused.

“What is this nonsense?” he slammed his staff into the floor. “I demand an explanation!”

Theta snorted, immediately covering his mouth to avoid anyone hearing. “Look at him! He doesn’t know what to do with himself!”

Koschei bit his lip to stop his laughter at all the furious council members desperately trying to fix the ‘problem’. 

He sighed when one of them managed to stop the song from interrupting their meeting.

“Alright, now that’s over,” the President returned to his stern expression, sitting back down at the head of the table.

“Thete, watch and learn,” Koschei smirked, this time pointing the screwdriver at the table. Theta grabbed his arm, muffling his laughs into his friend’s shoulder when the table leg snapped, sending all the council’s papers and technology sliding to the floor.

There were shocked yells from the other members. The President shot up from his chair, looking as if he were about to shoot lasers from his eyes. 

“Who is behind this?” he bellowed. “Is it one of those troublemakers in the Academy? I’ll have them expelled immediately!”

“Thete, run!” Koschei whispered, shuffling backwards along with his friend. Unfortunately, their knocking about was overheard by the council.

“Sir, there’s someone in the vents!” a female member said.

“Find them!”

Theta and Koschei had successfully turned around and were crawling on all fours as fast as they could away from the council chamber. They continued through dozens of turns and long corridors until they reached a place far enough away from where they’d been. They were pretty sure these vents were near their dorms.

Both sat side by side, leaning against the metal wall of the vent. They panted heavily, hearts pounding from adrenaline. 

Then they burst out laughing.

“Oh my gods, Kosch, that was hilarious!” Theta threw his head back, accidentally banging it against the wall. “His face! It looked like he was gonna go all Dalek on us.”

“Should teach them not to be so uptight and stuffy,” Koschei chuckled. “That sonic screwdriver is more useful than I thought.”

Theta huffed, exhausted from their little escapade, and collapsed into his friend’s side, head on his shoulder. Theta was the only person Koschei let this close to him; he despised physical contact with anyone else. It made him feel special. 

“Imagine if I was President,” Koschei rambled, “Gallifrey would be so much better.”

“You? President?” Theta laughed. “That’s something I never want to imagine. What about our pact?”

Koschei sighed. “Fine. I’ll become President of the universe. You can be my sidekick.”

“Sidekick? Thanks,” Theta rolled his eyes. “While you’re off ruling the universe, I get the boring bit?”

“Being with me isn’t boring,” Koschei said. “I’m amazing company.”

“Shut up,” Theta smiled to himself. “What’s the point in ruling the universe anyway? When we have the privilege to see it?”

“Yeah, maybe,” the dark-haired boy still did nothing to stop his friend leaning against him. “Even then, the boring old men in charge insist in non-interference.”

“Who cares about them,” Theta said. “When this is over, we’ll steal a TARDIS and visit every star together.”

Koschei sighed contently. “Every star. Maybe a few planets too.”

“I’d like that,” Theta felt a swell of affection in his hearts, he’d totally lied to his friends back in the dorm, for a while now he’d had a slight crush on his best friend. He knew he wasn’t supposed to, if he was ever found out he’d get in even more trouble. The focus of the Academy was on studies, not personal relationships.

But Theta couldn’t help himself. Maybe human culture had influenced him too much. After all, he did always have a place in his hearts for that species. Koschei was so clever, brilliant and funny. They were similar in pretty much every aspect. It didn’t help that he was fucking gorgeous.

The young Time Lord was so screwed.

**

No Time Lord was stupid enough to hang out in the Low Town. 

Except Theta and Koschei of course.

They’d done this before with their friends a few times, only the Deca after all were rebellious enough to go drinking with the Shobogans. But even their friends had given up after a while, leaving only the two of them to sneak out of the capitol on their own. 

The Low Town was on the other side of the mountains that surrounded the capitol. It consisted of a multitude of barns and shacks, its occupants donning dusty rag clothing instead of the red robes the boys wore. They always stuck out against the others. 

“I’m gonna get you so drunk, Thete,” Koschei threw an arm across his friend’s back as they strode towards the entrance to the biggest shack, where the Shobogans went to party and drink. 

“Kosch, you know I’m a lightweight,” Theta rolled his eyes, leaning into Koschei’s arm. “Someone back there’s gonna notice.”

When they entered, they were immediately greeted with the usual loud chatter, and a small band playing weird instruments on a makeshift wooden stage.

“Ayy, it’s those Academy boys!” a bearded older man stumbled over to the pair. “What can I get ya?”

“Two of your strongest,” Koschei said with a slight smirk, holding back a laugh when he noticed Theta’s wide eyes. 

“Coming right up,” the man strode off to the bartender, who kept shelves full of their strongest drinks and cocktails. Usually made of juice from plants or fruits which messed with your brain. The Gallifreyan equivalent of alcohol.

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Theta mumbled under his breath when the man returned, handing them the two glasses.

“Thanks, man,” Koschei smiled as the man walked off back to his group. The dark-haired boy downed a gulp from his drink and handed the other one to his friend.

“How strong are these exactly?” Theta asked, then quickly found out when he took a gulp of his own, immediately spitting it out onto the floor. “Oh my gods!”

Koschei doubled over laughing. “Come on Thete, don’t be a wimp!”

Theta was still recovering from the first sip, coughing and spluttering. “How are you drinking that?”

His friend took another gulp, swallowing it with ease. “It’s actually quite nice.”

“Fine,” Theta downed another few gulps, going red in the face in an attempt to stop himself from coughing it up again. 

“That’s better!” Koschei held his own glad to his friend’s lips and poured it between them. Theta begrudgingly swallowed from it, stumbling back after a moment and almost colliding with someone behind him.

“I hate you!” Theta coughed, but was already starting to feel the effects of the drink. 

“You love me!” Koschei laughed, downing more of his own drink. And Theta couldn’t argue with that.

**

It was already getting late into the night. Theta had collapsed against a wall with a complete stranger, deep in an intense debate about the science of black holes. The guy he was talking to was a dropout of the Academy, and therefore a lot less knowledgeable than him, but still insisted his faulty beliefs were correct. 

Meanwhile, Koschei seemed to be at the other end of the room, Theta observed. His vision was spinning so it was difficult to see if the guy he was staring at was actually his friend, and he was so far gone even the bright red and orange robes wouldn’t properly register in his brain. He was chatting to a girl apparently, which when Theta noticed made his hearts pound with jealousy.

The girl had her arm around his waist. And Koschei never let anyone other than _Theta_ touch him.

“Hey,” the other guy had noticed Theta blatantly glaring at the pair. “Are you listening to me?”

“I’ll put her in one of those useless little escape pods and send her directly into the heart of a supernova,” Theta ground out, reaching out a hand to balance himself against the wall and make it to his feet.

“What? Who’s ‘her’?” the guy wondered, but was completely ignored as Theta stumbled across the room, shoving everyone in his path out the way until he made it to the Koschei-like shape in front of him.

Koschei was in the middle of a sentence when he almost fell over backwards due to his friend yanking on his arm.

“Koschei!” Theta beamed, desperately trying to focus his eyes. “My bestest friend in the whole wide universe!”

“Theta, what the-“ Koschei apologised to the girl he was talking to as she was forced to remove her arm from around him. “What’s that around your neck? And on your face?”

“It’s called a ‘tie’,” Theta giggled, holding up the tie between his fingers and flicking his friend with it. 

It seemed Theta hadn’t noticed the Gallifreyan circular lettering on his cheeks which spelled out something incredibly crass.

“Isn’t he funny?” Koschei laughed, the girl joining in with a reluctant chuckle, obviously pissed her moment was interrupted. “Barely finishes one glass and he’s in a state.”

“Kosch!” Theta wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist from behind. “Cuddle me!”

Koschei rolled his eyes, although tempted to take him up on the offer. They did cuddle up together sometimes, mostly when they were younger, when one of them had nightmares. Koschei had made Theta swear never to tell anyone when he’d asked to be the little spoon when the drumming in his head was becoming too much to bear. It was only getting worse over time, but no one would believe him so he never told.

“Thete, what are you doin-“

Theta buried his head in his friend’s shoulder. “Or would you rather spend time with your _girlfriend_?”

Koschei could feel Theta’s glare despite not being able to see his face. 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Theta, we were just talking,” the dark-haired boy reassured him, trying to detach his friend from clinging to his back like a limpet.

“Didn’t look like talking…” Theta slurred, stumbling backwards, tripping over something and falling to the floor.

The girl grabbed Koschei’s arm, trying to pull him away. “Why don’t we leave your friend alone, he can barely stand.”

Theta was a wreck, laying in a heap on the ground, his blond hair a scruffy mess and the tie still loosely hanging around his neck. Koschei shook his head, crouching down next to his friend and rolling him back over onto his front.

“Theta, you mess,” Koschei muttered to himself, gently slapping his friend’s cheeks in an attempt to wake him up. 

After a few more slaps, Theta’s eyes flickered open. His hand shot up to feel around the air until it reached Koschei’s cheek, and the fair-haired boy lazily grinned. 

“Only for you,” Theta whispered, slipping his hand to the back of Koschei’s head and crushing their lips together.

Koschei’s eyes shot open in shock, completely ignoring the girl behind him and letting himself kiss back. Theta was a sloppy kisser when he was this drunk, licking at his friend’s soft lips and meeting their tongues. Theta’s hands dug into a mess of dark hair, drinking in the feeling of making out with his best friend. He’d totally lost all common sense and inhibitions; he’d never have the courage to do this sober and chances were he’d probably forget it happened tomorrow.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, two drunken boys lying on the floor while everyone didn’t even notice or pay attention. 

Theta moaned, hitching a leg around Koschei’s to anchor them together. Koschei was a hard weight on top of him, and feeling his body this close was something he’d been imagining for a while now. And he was kissing back, almost as enthusiastically.

When even their respiratory bypasses had run out, they pulled apart, panting into each other’s mouths. 

“Mine,” Theta rasped, latching his mouth onto his friend’s jawline and sucking a harsh mark. The breathy moan he got in response was possible the hottest sound he’d heard in all 80 years of his life.

“Yours,” he swore he heard Koschei whisper in response, until they were rudely interrupted by a well-built man towering over them.

“How dare you!” the man bellowed, yanking Koschei easily to his feet, who was pretty dazed with the hickey already starting to show on his jawline.

“Huh?” Koschei mumbled, confused as to why this man was so angry at him.

“Nobody leads my sister on like that!” he shook Koschei at arm’s length. “I won’t let another _pathetic man_ hurt her again!”

“I don’t know what you-“ Koschei began, but was interrupted with a punch to the stomach. 

He stumbled backwards, and to his dismay, the man in front of him was backed up by 5 other drunken Shobogans. But Koschei, in the state he was in, refused to let this man show him up like this.

So, he landed a powerful uppercut to the guy’s chin, causing his head to snap up and take a stunned step backwards. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of his sidekicks, who completely encircled him. 

But Koschei wouldn’t give in.

Theta’s vision was still blurred, his mind so scrambled it was as if he were having an out of body experience. All he could hear were screams and yells, and apparently some kind of fight happening in front of him. He barely saw anything before he eventually passed out on the floor of the shack.

**

When Theta woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding.

The second thing he noticed was that he definitely wasn’t in his bed, or in his dorm at all.

Or even in the capitol, where he should be right now.

He was lying on the floor of what appeared to be an empty, wooden shack.

Theta scrambled to his feet, holding his head in agony. What the hell had happened last night? How did he end up in the Low Town, asleep on a floor?

He looked down, noticing a tie hanging around his neck, over his robes. How did that get there?

Theta ran over to the wooden bar table, finding a shattered piece of mirror on it and staring into it.

His hair was all over the place, he had Gallifreyan writing on his face, and the bags under his eyes made him look as if he hadn’t slept for a century.

“What?” he mumbled, tossing the glass across the room and searching the area around him. It appeared to be midday, last time he remembered it was late at night. The twin suns had risen across the sky, shining over the glass dome of the capitol in the distance.

No one was anywhere to be seen.

Especially not Koschei.

That’s right, Koschei! They’d snuck down here together to drink with the Shobogans, then everything after that was a blur. But where was he?

Theta sighed, making his way outside and wincing at the bright sunlight hitting his skin. The first door he found, he knocked on.

An old woman cracked open the door and peered out from around the corner. “What can I get you, boy?”

“Uhh…” Theta pushed his hair back out of his eyes. “Can I use your shower?”

“You look quite a mess,” the woman shook her head, opening the door further. “Come on in, I’ll make you a nice drink while you clean yourself up.”

“Thanks,” Theta smiled at her and stumbled inside. 

After he’d showered, cleaned his hair and successfully scrubbed the writing off his face, Theta practically threw himself onto the woman’s spare bed, every muscle aching. She passed him the drink she’d made and he grinned in response.

After a few sips, his headache was starting to fade. But no matter how much he tried to remember everything that happened last night, his brain simply refused. He was beginning to worry he’d done something he’d regret, because he’d never been that drunk before. He had Koschei to blame for that.

And on the subject of Koschei, he should probably be getting back to his dorm to see if his friend was there. Of course he’d abandoned him in this state, such a good friend.

**

Theta could’ve sworn everyone he passed in the hall on the way to his dorm was staring at him. He’d showered, so what was there to stare at? Unless he’d missed something on his face.

When he entered the dorm, the reactions of his friends to his presence were far worse.

“Miss me?” he exclaimed, immediately taking a seat on his bed. 

They all continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Guys?” he looked around, noticing some of them had been crying. “What’s going on?”

“Theta?” he heard Magnus say in awe, his face stricken with confusion. “Theta Sigma?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Theta frowned. “Seriously, stop looking at me like that! Is there something on my face?”

“You’re alive?” Drax gaped.

“How is he alive?” Ushas added.

“Of course I’m alive,” Theta chuckled nervously. “Is everyone OK?”

“We all thought you were dead,” Mortimus explained, looking slightly angry.

“Why? I’m obviously not, look at me,” Theta reinstated. “What gave you that idea?”

They were all silent for a moment, still processing everything.

“Koschei told us,” Ushas finally spoke. “He’s been telling everyone.”

“Seriously?” Theta leapt up from his bed. “I’m gonna go find that asshole right now.”

“So he was messing with us?” Drax crossed his arms, frowning.

“Of course he was,” Theta fondly shook his head. Only Koschei would be so dramatic to tell all their friends he’d died, when he’d only gone out for the night. He was also going to slap him for leaving him out there alone while he was at it.

**

“I know what I’m doing, Kosch!”

“No you don’t, hand it over and let me do it.”

“You’re gonna ruin it-“

“Look at the two of them,” Magnus shook his head, looking over at the other side of the TARDIS and chuckling to his partner Mortimus. “They’re insufferable.”

“At least we’ll get a better mark than them,” Mortimus passed over a component of the stasus cube to Magnus. “They’ve hardly even started, too busy arguing like an old married couple.”

The Deca were out on an Academy research project to the Medusa Cascade, where their goal was to build their own stasus cube in order to create 3D art of the nebula. Their tutor was stood in the corner of the white TARDIS, near the circles on the walls, watching as the students struggled to build their devices. 

“Thete, do you even know what a time preserver _is_?” Koschei snapped, grabbing the small component from in front of his friend. “It definitely doesn’t go _there_.”

“I swear it does, just listen to me!” Theta put it back in place, and was rewarded with a spark as their half-assembled device caught on fire.

They both stumbled backwards, wafting smoke away from them and coughing as the flame grew bigger. Everyone else leapt to their feet and yelled in the direction of their tutor, who rolled her eyes and trudged over to the TARDIS console, grabbing a fire extinguisher from underneath and spraying it at the flame. Everyone finally stopped coughing when the TARDIS ventilation removed the smoke from the room.

All that was left of their project was a pile of ash.

“I expected better of you!” their tutor stared disapprovingly at the pair. “At 90 years old, I’d assume you were clever enough to know that the time preserver fits in the _blue_ slot.”

“I told you!” Koschei glared at Theta, whose face was covered in black dust from the smoke. “You’ve gone and ruined our entire project.”

Theta sighed, combing dust out of his hair with his fingers. “I’m sorry, OK? I genuinely thought that was the right slot.”

“Start again,” their tutor sighed, tossing them a new bag full of components for the stasus cube. “But don’t hold everyone else up.”

Everyone else returned to their projects, muttering to each other and shaking their heads. They weren’t even surprised at those two anymore.

“Theta, you’re an absolute idiot,” Koschei slumped back down onto the floor. “But maybe this time you’ll listen to me and we’ll get it right.”

10 minutes later, and they were finally getting somewhere. Theta was practically draped across his friend, arm around his shoulder and leaning into his side as they fiddled with the components on Koschei’s lap. Luckily no one seemed to pay much attention, because if the tutor got the idea they were becoming ‘distracted’ from their studies, they’d get in a lot of trouble.

Even though they weren’t actually dating. They were just really close friends, who didn’t mind being extremely affectionate. In front of everyone.

Theta was completely entranced by the way Koschei was rambling as he melded the glass around the cube. Sometimes he forgot how clever his friend was, and how he could listen to him talk for hours. The way he bit his lip when he was concentrating and that look he had in his eyes when he was thinking. 

He didn’t know exactly when he’d started feeling differently about his friend, but it felt like forever. He couldn’t imagine life without him.

“Done!” Koschei moved away, holding the perfect glowing cube in the palms of his hands. “ _And_ it’s finished before everyone else!”

The others stared in shock at how fast they’d managed to finish the cube. Koschei gently tapped the edges until it lit up, projecting a 3D image of the nebula outside the TARDIS doors.

“Well done,” their tutor strode over, admiring the image. “I expected you to finish last, but I’m impressed.”

Koschei handed the cube to her, and she placed it on a shelf at the back of the room. “Not long left for the rest of you!”

Koschei surprised his friend by pulling him into a tight hug. Theta was shocked at first, but smiled, burying his head in his friend’s shoulder. Why did that gesture feel so familiar?

“We’re so gonna get the best marks in this project,” Koschei grinned, pulling away from the hug. 

“It was pretty good, I should’ve listened to you the first time,” Theta said.

“You should _always_ listen to me,” Koschei held his head up high jokingly. “We both know I’m the cleverest person here.”

“We both know you’re the most _narcissistic_ person here,” Theta shook his head, smiling to himself. 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I’m great,” the dark-haired boy smirked. “Handsome, clever, hilarious…”

“Shut up, you’re an asshole,” Theta bumped their shoulders, not disagreeing with any of his claims though.

“I’m _your_ asshole though,” Koschei said, then realised how weird that sentence was and furrowed his brow. “That sounded better in my head.”

Theta snorted. “Don’t know how I put up with you.”

“You can’t resist me, it’s my manly charm,” Koschei swept a hand through his hair, attempting a seductive expression. 

“Oh my gods,” Theta turned bright red, hiding his face in his hands. “You _wish_.”

“Would you guys tone down the flirting?” Ushas called out from behind them, several of their other friends were chuckling to themselves. “I’m trying to work, and it’s pretty distracting. Get a room.”

“We’re not flirting,” Theta insisted, pouting at her.

“So sorry we’re distracting you,” Koschei cooed. “It’s Theta’s fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Theta turned to his friend, confused.

“For being so gorgeous,” Koschei leaned in, pecking Theta’s cheek and causing him to look like a startled animal. “I can’t resist flirting with him.”

“Guys!” Magnus yelled from across the other side of the console. “Go make out somewhere else!”

“I knew they were together!” Ushas whispered under her breath. Everyone started chatting among themselves, until they were interrupted by the tutor slapping a hand down firmly on the console.

“I’ll fail the lot of you if you don’t stop this mindless chatter and concentrate!” she glared. Then she turned to Theta and Koschei. “Is it true you’re getting distracted from your studies then?”

Theta shook his head, unable to hide the massive blush that had covered his cheeks since Koschei kissed him there. “No, ma’am. We’re just, uh, messing about.”

“It stops now,” she ordered. “Do something useful instead.”

Everyone went silent as she strolled back into her corner. They eventually returned to their individual projects.

Theta was desperately trying to hold back his laughter. Koschei was the first one to break, holding a hand over his mouth to muffle his giggles.

“Is it true you’re getting distracted from your _studies_?” he whispered mockingly through laughter. 

“She looked so offended,” Theta said. “Their relationships must be so boring.”

“She’s _married_ too,” Koschei added. “Her poor partner.”

“They probably have ceremonies where they’re granted permission from the gods to kiss each other,” Theta laughed. 

“Sounds like something that lot would do,” Koschei muttered. “All their formal robes and huge neck collars.”

They laughed together, but Theta still couldn’t push that moment from his mind. It was going to haunt him for days.

**

The TARDIS had landed safely on a moon somewhere to allow the students time to rest before the second part of their project. Every student had their own temporary room down the corridors. However, Theta had been spending much more time in Koschei’s room than in his own.

Mostly it’d been Theta showing his friend the new device he’d made from a load of spare parts and components he’d found under the bed in his room. Then a bit of talk about the content they were learning for their cosmic science exam. Studying together, and refreshing each other’s memories.

Neither of them mentioned earlier, the blatant flirting and Koschei kissing Theta’s cheek.

If only they remembered the time they’d practically dry humped in the shack when they were drinking together in the Low Town.

They were both getting tired, and Theta was almost dozing off halfway through his ramble about the newest type of star he’d been taught about in lesson the other week. Even Time Lords needed sleep, eventually.

“Thete, don’t know about you but I’m gonna sleep,” Koschei tugged his robes over his head until he was only in boxers. He crawled under the covers of the large king-sized bed, crashing back against the huge stack of pillows. 

Theta couldn’t help but admire his body out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, me too.”

Absentmindedly, he also discarded his robes and joined his friend under the covers, collapsing onto his front and practically dozing off right on the spot.

“You joining me then?” Koschei said, lying down to face him as the lights flickered off, leaving the two of them together in the dark. 

“Mmph,” Theta mumbled against the pillow, turning onto his side. “Your bed’s more comfortable than mine.”

“They’re all identical beds.” Theta could practically hear his friend’s eye roll.

“Still,” Theta said. “I want to stay here.”

“I’m not gonna stop you then,” Koschei replied. “Is it because you can’t bear to be away from me?”

Theta snorted. “Shut up.”

“Will this make you feel better?” Koschei cooed, wrapping a strong arm around Theta’s waist, placing a hand over his now-pounding hearts and snuggling against his back. “Now no one can separate us?”

“ _Kosch_ ,” Theta whined, but snuggled back against him. He was so glad they were in the dark and his friend couldn’t see him blushing again. “You’re such an asshole. I can’t stand you.”

“You love me,” Koschei whispered right up against his ear, sending blood straight downstairs. It wasn’t helping that Theta could feel his friend’s dick pressed quite close to him. He really shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. It was inappropriate. But Koschei was making it incredibly hard not to.

All these emotions came out as an irritated sigh. “I hate you.”

“That’s why you’re being my little spoon,” Koschei chuckled. “Because you hate me _that_ much.”

“I’m going to kick you if you don’t shut up,” Theta elbowed his friend in the ribs. 

“I’d like to see you try.”

“I’m too tired. That’s the only thing that’s stopping me.”

They drifted off in each other’s arms.


	4. Something more

It wasn’t unusual for Theta to spend hours in the Academy’s library. However, usually Koschei was there accompanying him, but this time he sat in the corner alone, flicking through a book and occasionally staring out the window at the mountains beyond the citadel.

Although he wasn’t paying much attention to the book, but was rather deep in thought.

Tomorrow they had a telepathy lesson, on how to control and use their innate abilities.

Him and Koschei were partners in everything, including this.

He’d have to let his friend freely roam around his mind, with little idea of how to control which thoughts to allow him access to. What if he discovered his feelings for him?

How would he react? Would he be weirded out and not want to be friends anymore?

Or if he did like him, would he be willing to go through keeping it a secret to everyone at the Academy? Even their family?

Theta was incredibly nervous.

His thoughts were interrupted when his friend Magnus took a seat next to him. Magnus was a trusted friend, maybe he’d understand. They’d been friends since not long after he’d got to know Koschei.

“Thete, what’s up?” Magnus asked, peering over to look at the book he was reading. “Studying for tomorrow’s lesson in advance?”

“Yeah…” Theta replied, still lost in his thoughts. “That’s what I’m doing.”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head. “I can tell when something’s wrong with you. Where’s Koschei?”

“Dunno,” Theta sighed, leaning further back in his seat.

“C’mon, man. I’m your friend, you can talk to me.”

Theta remained silent for a moment. “Fine. I’m nervous about the lesson tomorrow.”

“Why? It all sounds pretty easy to me,” Magnus said.

Theta huffed, covering his face with the book. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Really?” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Is this about Koschei? Have you two broken up?”

“What?” Theta exclaimed, removing the book from in front of his face. “Broken up?”

“Yeah, everyone in the Deca knows you’re dating. I don’t blame you, he’s pretty good looking.”

“Magnus, we’re not- we’re not dating.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Magnus said. “Look, I don’t know much about relationships, but I can help-“

“Seriously, we’re not,” Theta interrupted, then sighed again. “Fine, this _is_ about Koschei. But we’re not, you know… together.”

“Really? You’re not…” Magnus huffed, looking pretty shocked. “Go on then, tell me what’s up.”

“Tomorrow,” Theta began, “he’s gonna be able to see into my mind.”

“And? You two are close friends, surely there’s nothing to hide,” Magnus tried to reassure him.

“That’s the problem,” Theta ran a hand through his hair. “I _do_ have things I want to hide.”

Suddenly it all clicked. “Ohh… you like him but you haven’t told him?”

“Yeah,” Theta avoided eye contact, stressing out about revealing his feelings. “Basically.”

“OK then,” Magnus said. “Isn’t there that technique with closing doors in your mind? Just try not to think about it.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t had the lesson yet,” Theta sounded irritated, but it wasn’t meant to be aimed at Magnus, who was just trying to help. He was just really stressed out. “I can’t not think about my feelings around him.”

“That’s gonna make it difficult,” Magnus bit his lip. “To be honest, I’m kind of nervous too. I hope I don’t get partnered with Ushas, because she can never know that I have a slight thing for her.”

Theta almost choked on air. “Seriously? You and Ushas?”

“Shut up,” Magnus tried to hide his blush. “She’s pretty, OK? And so interesting to talk to. She helps me study sometimes.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone as long as you do the same for me,” Theta said.

“You can count on me, man.”

**

Theta had never been so nervous in his life. Their tutor stood up front of the lecture hall, scribbling on the chalkboard and explaining to them how to use telepathy.

Him and Koschei were sat next to each other, as usual.

“Now, students!” the tutor shouted, there were quite a few people in the hall. “Choose a partner to practice what I’ve taught you. Find a memory from their past, and see if you can describe it correctly.”

The two boys turned to each other.

“Go on then, you first,” Koschei leaned forwards, and let Theta place two fingers on each temple. 

Theta let his eyes slip shut, using the techniques the tutor explained, and began to explore his friend’s mind. 

Past, he thought. It felt like walking down a corridor of a hotel; past many closed doors, and finally finding an open one near the end. Theta walked through it, nudging it with his mind, and Koschei allowed him in.

“OK,” Theta mumbled, letting the images pour into his mind. “You’re climbing a tree. It’s… on your father’s estate. I-I’m there too. Your father is telling us off and asking us to come inside for meal time.”

Koschei chuckled. “You’re good at this, Thete.”

Theta pulled back, blinking a few times to ground himself back in the real world. “Thanks. Your turn, I guess.”

Theta tried to stop himself from trembling as he felt his friend’s fingers against his temples. Koschei rested their foreheads together, and both of them closed their eyes. Shut doors, shut doors, Theta reminded himself. Don’t think about your feelings for him.

“You’re crying,” Koschei began. “Theta, why are you crying?”

“I’m not,” Theta insisted.

“In this memory, idiot,” Koschei replied, shaking his head a little. “You’re in a barn, in your bed, and someone else is there? They’re whispering to you while you cry. You’re scared.”

“Damn, why did it have to be that one,” Theta muttered to himself. 

He felt soothing waves of love brush his mind, and was instantly taken aback. His hearts swelled, accepting the gesture happily.

“What was that?” he asked, not noticing his friend practically cupping his cheeks while his fingers remained in place.

“You don’t ever have to cry again,” his friend whispered. “I’m here for you. You’ll always have me.”

“Kosch,” Theta whispered in awe, his concentration on holding back his feelings slipping. He just hoped his friend wouldn’t notice.

Koschei flinched, abruptly removing his fingers from Theta’s temples. He momentarily stared at Theta with wide eyes, then blinked, returning to his normal expression.

For the rest of that lecture, Koschei was sitting so close to Theta there was barely an atom’s gap between them.

**

The suns were peeking over the tops of Mount Perdition. The trees surrounding Koschei’s father’s estates caught the light on their silver leaves, making them look like a forest on fire. It really was the most incredible sight to wake up to.

Theta rubbed his eyes, stretching out his limbs to wake himself up. He’d seemed to have fallen asleep on his friend’s shoulder, who was leaning back against a tree among the red grass. They’d spent pretty much all of the evening before running through the fields together, just like old times. After that, they’d been so tired they hadn’t even been able to make it back to Koschei’s father’s house.

Theta’s movement caused Koschei to awaken, sighing heavily and admiring the sight before him. The trees continued to shine brightly, and Theta was still leaning against him.

“Hey, you,” Koschei mumbled, turning to gaze at his best friend’s sleepy expression. 

“These fields aren’t as comfortable as they look,” Theta lifted his ass from the ground. “That’s gonna hurt for days.”

“Tell me about it,” Koschei shuffled and groaned at the pain.

Theta slumped back against his friend’s shoulder, and felt him lean back into him. 

“Don’t the trees look beautiful?”

“I guess,” Koschei said, enjoying being this close to his friend.

“Come on, admit it,” Theta turned up to look at him. “I’d love to wake up to that every morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, they are,” Koschei chuckled. 

There was a comfortable silence for a moment, they both enjoyed each other’s company.

Theta sat up straight again, sighing contently and leaning back against the tree. Koschei turned to him and smiled.

“Theta,” Koschei muttered, barely audible. Theta glanced up at him so their eyes met.

“Yeah?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Before Theta had time to process anything, Koschei was swiftly closing the small gap between them and kissing him softly. Theta gasped into his mouth, accidentally hitting his head against the tree trunk while moving a hand to his friend’s shoulder. He felt Koschei cup his cheek, kissing into his mouth so their tongues met, pecking his lips over and over. It was so gentle and full of the love they’d been hiding for so long.

Theta hummed, pushing at his friend’s shoulder and climbing on top of him. Their lips never broke apart, they panted between kisses into each other’s mouths, sharing breath. Theta sucked on his friend’s bottom lip, exploring his mouth with his tongue and trying to commit the feeling of his soft lips to memory.

Neither of them knew who was the first one to pull back. Theta buried his head in Koschei’s shoulder, licking his spit-slicked lips to taste them. 

He could hardly take this in. Koschei had kissed him.

Koschei was holding him. He had an arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

The fair-haired boy couldn’t help himself, he took Koschei’s face in his hands and reconnected their lips, unable to get enough of him.

Koschei moaned and dug his fingers into Theta’s hair, massaging at his scalp as they kissed. This one was shorter, and they broke apart with their foreheads touching, giggling to each other.

“How did you know?” Theta asked, rolling over onto his side so they were facing each other.

“Know what? That you liked me?” Koschei smirked. “Theta, haven’t I made myself obvious enough that I liked you back? Or have you just been completely oblivious?”

Theta blushed furiously. “I-I wasn’t sure. Maybe you were just being friendly.”

“Do I usually flirt that much with my friends? Magnus? Drax?”

“Um, I guess not,” Theta couldn’t look him in the eye. 

“You absolute _idiot_ ,” Koschei rolled his eyes, leaning in for another brief kiss. “Of course I had to be the one to make the first move.”

“I-“ Theta was interrupted by another kiss, Koschei biting possessively on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. It was definitely a turn on though.

“I’ve known since that telepathy lecture,” Koschei explained. “You aren’t that great at hiding certain thoughts.”

Theta could almost die of embarrassment right here and now. “Seriously? I was worried about that for the whole night before.”

“Of course you were,” Koschei shook his head. “So that’s why you were avoiding me?”

“Yes, it was,” Theta let himself gaze into his friend’s eyes, now he was allowed to do that freely. Koschei really did have the most beautiful eyes.

“I hate you,” Koschei muttered, moving his thumb gently over Theta’s cheekbone. 

“You’ve made that pretty obvious,” Theta laughed, leaning into the touch. 

“Shut up, you’re just bullying me because you know I love you.”

Theta smiled widely, shifting forwards so he could bury his head into his friend’s chest and tightly wrap an arm around him.

“I love you too,” he whispered against his friend’s frantic hearts.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content in this chapter.

There was only a small group of students in the lecture hall today. Their tutor stood up front, pointing to a hologram of a TARDIS console and explaining how everything worked. Afterwards, they were going to be split into two groups to learn how to fly a TARDIS through time, using an actual one. This would be one of their final tests.

Theta, as usual, wasn’t paying much attention. He was staring into the distance, daydreaming about seeing the universe for himself. It was great learning about all these planets and galaxies, but it’d be so much more exciting to actually go out there and see them in real life. Instead of being trapped here, he could meet other species, find out about their culture and explore planets. Of course, Koschei would be by his side the whole time. He couldn’t imagine a future without his best friend.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Koschei. Since their friends had found out about their relationship, they’d been teasing them mercilessly. Of course, most were pretty surprised that they weren’t already together. Being a group of rebels, they’d all been happy to help them keep it secret, not telling anyone outside of their clique. Even though it was apparently ‘obvious’ by the way they looked at each other with ‘heart eyes’, according to several of their friends.

Theta was totally screwed for this exam. Him and Koschei’s fingers were intertwined under their robes, and they were sitting pretty close as usual. He completely ignored the tutor, in favour for appreciating Koschei’s presence. How their hands fit perfectly together. How all he wanted was to taste his lips again.

He was startled when the tutor pointed her cane in his direction. “Repeat what I just told you, boy.”

Theta swallowed hard. Koschei turned to him, snickering. He knew Theta was a daydreamer.

“Uh, I don’t know, ma’am,” Theta nervously chewed his lip.

She shook her head disapprovingly. “You should be paying more attention if you want to pass this exam. Looking at me when I’m talking to you would be a good start.”

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry,” Theta choked out, red with embarrassment. Koschei chuckled and nudged their shoulders together as the tutor turned back to what she was explaining.

“Tut tut, Theta. What’s got you so distracted?” Koschei whispered, receiving a glare from his friend. 

“This lesson’s boring. I know how to fly a TARDIS,” Theta sighed. “It’s easy.”

Koschei snorted. “That’s why the last time you tried, we ended up stranded in a parallel universe for a week.”

“That was your fault!” he hissed. “You pointed me to the wrong lever!”

His friend smirked. “Maybe I did.”

“Asshole,” Theta shook his head. “I hate you so much.”

“Love you too,” Koschei gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Aww, you’re blushing.”

“Shut up,” Theta looked away, willing the redness away. “I don’t know why we’re together.”

The tutor abruptly cleared her throat in their direction. Both boys immediately sat up straight, acting as if they were paying attention. Their friends all turned to them, knowing looks on their faces.

“I love it when you blush,” Koschei whispered into Theta’s ear. He received an elbow in the ribs as a response.

“We’re gonna get in trouble,” Theta whispered back, glaring at his friend.

“Trouble?” Koschei rolled his eyes. “What if I told you I’m not wearing anything under my robes right now?”

Theta blushed even more. “Kosch!”

“What?” his friend said, feigning innocence. 

“I hate you!” Theta turned and attempted to verify if his friend was telling the truth. His outer robe was lacking the inner vest they usually wore, which meant that he must be.

Koschei spread his legs a little, resting one leg on the seat in front of him and winking at Theta. “You won’t hate me tonight.”

Theta couldn’t help but stare out of the corner of his eye. Koschei was such a tease. He felt his hand being placed on his friend’s thigh.

Theta shook his head, unable to deny he was pretty turned on right now. “If I fail this exam, I’m blaming you.”

Koschei just chucked to himself, leaving a small kiss on Theta’s neck while the tutor wasn’t watching. He was beyond screwed.

**

Theta’s gasp was soon muffled my Koschei’s lips as he was pinned to the wall of their dorm. It was empty apart from the two of them; their friends had been part of the first group to take the TARDIS exam. 

He breathed heavily when Koschei’s lips trailed across his jawline and down his neck, moaning as marks were sucked into his collarbone. He gripped Koschei’s hair, tilting his head back to allow him more room.

“Theta, you’re _mine_ ,” Koschei whispered huskily, sucking a harsh mark under his jawline. His friend then held his cheek, parting his lips with his thumb and reconnecting them, easily slipping his tongue into his mouth.

“Kosch,” Theta mumbled between kisses. Koschei was already leading them to his bed. “I’m- I’m not gonna be able to hide those.”

“Good,” Koschei gripped his shoulders and practically shoved him onto the bed, climbing atop him and slipping off his robes with ease. He was completely naked. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Theta sighed contently, arching his body up in an attempt to close the gap between them. “Take them off then.”

Koschei smirked as Theta held his arms up for him to help him out of his robes. He quickly removed the layers underneath and discarded them on the floor beside the bed. Koschei was quickly leaning over him, joining their lips for a long, lingering kiss.

When they broke apart, Theta was panting heavily, hands trying to feel every inch of his friend’s body. Their foreheads were pressed together when he felt Koschei’s hand on his hipbone, nearing his erection.

“I’ve never done this before,” Theta admitted, a breathy moan slipping out when Koschei dug his nails into his thigh. 

“Neither have I,” Koschei kissed him again, only for a moment. “You’ve touched yourself though, right?”

“Uh,” Theta blushed. “No.”

Koschei snorted. “Seriously? You innocent little thing.”

“Shut up,” Theta laughed, teeth digging hard into his lip when he felt a hand wrap gently around him. 

“It’s OK,” Koschei breathed against his ear. “You won’t be innocent for much longer.”

Theta groaned, arching up against Koschei’s body when the hand tightened, beginning to move. Every breath was accompanied by a soft moan as Koschei’s hand sped up. Theta wrapped his legs around Koschei’s waist, digging his nails into his shoulder blades. 

“That’s it,” Koschei whispered, momentarily taking his hand off to spit in the palm. “I want to hear you make as much noise for me as you can, Thete.”

“ _Kosch_ ,” Theta moaned loudly when the pace sped up drastically. One hand reached for Koschei’s cheek, moving his head closer so he could join their lips and pant into his mouth between disjointed kisses. 

“I-I-“ Theta accidentally bit down too hard on his friend’s lip, tasting blood on his tongue. Koschei didn’t seem to mind.

Theta huffed angrily when Koschei removed his hand, sitting upwards over him. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, properly wetting them.

Then he leant over to the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a length of rope. He used it to tie Theta’s hands together, then attach it to the bedframe.

“No touching,” he whispered huskily, spreading Theta’s legs further and nudging his spit-slicked fingers against his rim.

“You asshole,” Theta sighed, lifting up his hips to try to hurry his friend up. 

“Hmm,” Koschei hummed as he latched his mouth onto the sensitive skin of Theta’s inner thigh, at the same time pushing his fingers in a little. 

Theta bit his lip at the odd sensation, even though it was drowned out a little by Koschei’s mouth on his thighs. “Go on.”

Koschei buried his fingers up to the knuckles in one swift movement. Theta attempted to move a hand over his mouth to quieten the loud moan, but remembered they were restrained.

“Say my name,” Koschei said, tongue licking a strip up his friend’s hard cock as he began to move his fingers inside him.

“Kosch- _shit_ ,” Theta tugged on the rope, his hips lifting off the bed and mouth falling open when he felt Koschei’s lips stretch around his cock and swallow him down to the base with ease.

“Kosch!” Theta yelled, legs spasming with a particularly hard thrust of Koschei’s fingers. He could feel the tightness of his throat around the tip of his cock as well as the harsh thrusts of his fingers overwhelming his senses.

Theta’s breaths were coming out so quickly he was pretty sure he’d pass out any moment. His dick pulsed when he felt Koschei choke a little, crooking up his fingers to hit a special spot inside him. He definitely wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer at this rate.

“I-I’m…” Theta huffed out between moans, watching in awe as his friend’s lips moved along the length of his cock. Just as his moans were becoming more high-pitched and needy, Koschei pulled away, leaving him empty.

Theta groaned with irritation. “Asshole!”

Koschei sniggered, spitting into his palm and biting his lip as he stroked his own cock. 

“You don’t get to come until I do, is that clear?”

Theta rolled his eyes as Koschei hitched his leg around his waist, raising his lower body into the air. “Fine.”

“Fine, _master_ ,” Koschei was suddenly leaning over him, dick pushing into him ever so slowly to tease.

“I’m not feeding your massive ego,” Theta said, then gasped when Koschei slid further inside him. 

“You’ll be begging me any minute now,” Koschei kissed him again, finally burying himself balls-deep.

Theta’s breaths were coming out in small puffs now, concentrating more on trying to kiss his friend properly than the hips grinding against his ass. 

“Come _on_ ,” Theta whined, moaning when he felt nails dig into his hips, Koschei pulling out then immediately filling him up again.

“Oh gods,” Theta’s head fell back against the pillows, desperately wanting to free his hands from the rope. Koschei had gripped his hips and was thrusting into him fast and hard, making the bed beneath them rock and squeak. After all, these beds weren’t designed for this purpose.

“Mine,” Koschei sucked another mark into his neck, lapping at it with his tongue. “Say it.”

Theta could barely get out a single word, his breaths were too fast and every other was a sharp moan. He could feel himself getting closer, trying to hold on but not managing it very well. Koschei was so deep inside him, he could feel the harsh slap of his hips against his ass with every thrust.

“Yours!” he finally cried out, silenced by a passionate kiss. Theta tried pulling at the ropes, wanting to bury his fingers in Koschei’s messy hair. 

Koschei broke apart, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. His eyes were screwed shut and teeth digging into his lip, grunts and moans pouring out as he buried his head in Theta’s chest, thrusts becoming faster but losing rhythm.

A moment later, fingers were digging into Theta’s hips so hard they’d definitely leave marks. Koschei was groaning into his chest, breathing heavily and releasing a sharp cry as he came. Theta’s body arched up against him, and it didn’t take a second more before Koschei slammed into that spot inside him, causing Theta to almost give himself whiplash when he threw his head back and almost yelled. Koschei pumped his leaking cock while he rode out the waves, tongue lapping at the come on his chest. When he eventually came down, he tried to slow down his breathing.

Koschei untied Theta’s hands, smirking at the angry red marks around his wrists. They were definitely gonna have to skip class tomorrow.

Theta grinned lazily, crawling under the covers, Koschei quick to join him. All his muscles were burning, but he didn’t mind that much.

“Was I good?” Koschei wrapped an arm around Theta’s shoulders so he could snuggle into his side.

“No, you were terrible,” Theta giggled, throwing his arm over Koschei’s waist. “Zero out of ten.”

“I see how it is,” Koschei rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss into Theta’s birds nest of hair. “So you won’t want to do that again?”

“Shut up,” Theta mumbled against Koschei’s shoulder. “Of course I do.”

Theta moved to lean over Koschei, both gazing into each other’s eyes for a moment before he closed the gap between them for a kiss. They lay there for what seemed like forever; lazily kissing and holding each other like it was the last time they ever would. When they broke apart, there was still barely an inch between them. Theta chuckled, taking Koschei’s hand and weaving their fingers together.

“I love you,” he whispered, barely audible. “You may be an asshole, but I love you.”

Koschei kissed the tip of his nose. “Love you too, my idiot.”

They lay there together for hours, drifting in and out of sleep and occasionally talking about nothing in particular. Their relationship seemed perfect; they seemed perfect for each other. One day they’d go off in a TARDIS to visit every single star. 

Unfortunately, reality was much harsher than that.

Koschei would grow up to become the Master, an evil and arrogant enemy of Theta, now known as the Doctor. 

But maybe one day, _one day_ , they’d search deep down to find a friendship thousands of years old. 

Maybe one day, they’d stand on the same side again.

But reality was too harsh for happy endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd be so happy if you could leave kudos or even a comment!


End file.
